Tool box and tool chest are well known for most truck drivers or handyman. Tool boxes are typically piled with hardware inside and thus do not have the best visual display to quickly locate a tool. There is a need for a tool storage organizer with large display capacity for quick locating a tool needed so that the user can improve his/her work efficiency.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims